


Keep Your Distance From Her

by bechloeisgay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeisgay/pseuds/bechloeisgay
Summary: Beca Mitchell is a freshman at Barden University. She only plans on staying for a semester before heading off to LA for her career.When she meets heartbreak girl, Chloe Beale though, things just may change..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry! Not sure why this got deleted?

"Join the Bella's!" The redheaded woman chirped out.

Beca cringed. How did her father even talk her into this? She should be in LA, making music. Not here about to walk by a way too happy woman, shoving flyers at any girl that happened to walk by. Especially with a name such as, "Bella's". Beca couldn't help but wonder what cheap shit name that was. 

Her eyes averted from the redhead only a few meters away from her, back to the DJ station. She was waiting for someone to come up so they could talk to her. Maybe there was an open spot for a DJ internship or-

"Aye, DJ!" An Australian accent was heard, making Beca jump away a bit. "Deaf jews, oh.." She read the fine print. 

Beca rolled her eyes, not saying anything to the woman beside her. As she started to walk away she heard the Australian trying to talk to one of the guys. She wasn't sure how the blonde didn't understand what 'Deaf Jews' meant. And she couldn't help but feel as if she was surrounded by idiots at that moment. 

She dreaded walking down the pathway. Not just because of that way too bubbly redhead. And not because a stuck up skinny blonde had appeared beside her. But also because of every other college student that tried to talk to her or become her friend. She was already dreading that Jesse kid enough.

But, she walked. Eyes kept straight forward, thinking that if she didn't make eye contact, the redhead wouldn't acknowledge her. Let alone give her the time of day. 

"Join our acapella group?" She asked. 

'Shit' Beca thought to herself, stopping in her tracks. She slowly looked over at the booth they both resided at. 

"We really want to win Nationals, so.." She said, holding the flyer out. "Make our dreams become a reality?" A small smile, eyes sparkling. 

Her voice sounded sweeter up close. Sounded as if she just walked straight out of a Disney film. Her blue dress clung onto her waist, showing off her hips perfectly. And those eyes just felt as if they were hypnotizing Beca on the spot. 

Beca stood up a bit taller, looking at the flyer only a few inches from her. She scanned it over to see the cheap collage of former Bella's is what she assumed. Words in cursive, describing who they were and their aspirations they wanted to achieve. 

And Beca just scoffed. 

"Acapella?" She looked up at the redhead, smirk on her face. "That's still a thing?" 

Instead of the normal annoyed reply or getting offended by Beca's attitude, she nodded eagerly. 

"It's all from our mouths," She winked. "We once sang back up for prince. His butt was so tiny, it could fit in my palm" She held her hand out, giggling slightly towards the end. "It's totes awesome. You should audition" 

The brunette was taken a back. She never met a woman like this. So full of life and so full of, charm. It was unexpected to actually stand here talking to her, taking it in, for more than one minute. Usually Beca would scoff and walk away. But, that charm this woman held. It was capitiving like gravity, pulling Beca in. 

"My names Chloe" Chloe held her hand out to shake. Her hand being the only she just used to show how big Prince's ass was. "You must be new?" 

Beca nodded, shaking the woman's hand. 

"Beca, Beca Mitchell" 

"Daughter of Professor Mitchell? The English professor?" Chloe asked. 

"Is it really known?" Beca asked. 

Chloe shook her head, a small laugh followed along with it. 

"Professor Mitchell, he's my favorite class. I've talked with him and he's mentioned you were starting this year. Mentioned also that you may need a friend" Chloe explained. 

Beca rolled her eyes, shaking her head. 

"Don't need a friend. I'll be here for one semester, did he forget to mention that?" 

"Hm, that's what I said" Chloe chuckled, looking back down at her pile of flyers. "How about.." She hummed softly, taking the flyer back from the pile. "You just take it. If you want to audition, you know where to find us. All the information is right on there and make sure y-"

"You said what?"

Beca cut her off to her own surprise. Usually she ignored people's words or side comments. Chloe's though had made her so intrigued to find out about her. A feeling Beca had never had before. Not that she would ever admit to it. 

Chloe grinned a bit, seeming to know she was catching the younger one's attention. 

"I didn't need a friend," She shrugged. "But that was then, this is now. Maybe times have changed or different people need different things. If you do need a friend though.." Chloe reached into her dress pocket, pulling a pen out. Quickly she wrote on the flyer before shoving it at Beca. "I'm only a number away" She leaned closer to whisper, of course adding yet another wink. 

Beca felt shivers run down her spine, sending her body into some sort of shock. Usually Beca was the one leaving girls speechless. She was always the one to be known as a heartthrob in high school. To be on the other end, Beca didn't know what to do either than to take the flyer while just nodding. 

"See you around, Beca" Chloe smiled, letting Beca walk away while taking the occasional glances back at her. 

"Holy shit, Chloe. When I said to get ladies to sign up, I didn't mean for you to get them into your bed!" Aubrey said. 

Chloe just smirked a bit, looking at the blonde beside her. 

"I have a feeling about her, Aub" 

Aubrey groaned, rolling her eyes at that all familiar, no good, statement. 

"You've said that in the past, Chloe" Aubrey pointed out. "Plus, don't you think she's a little too.." Aubrey debated her next words before finally settling on, "Alternative, for us?" 

Chloe had just shook her head, flipping her eyes back to see Beca getting lost in the crowd. 

"Chlo, I don't think you can get her into bed if that's your 'feeling' that you have" Aubrey chuckled. 

Chloe flipped her head back over to the blonde who was handing a flyer to some girl walking by. No words shared between them as the woman clearly was not interested. That pretty much had been their entire luck all day. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. 

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, as if she was questioning why Chloe would even question her. 

"For one, she's a freshman. Doubt she'd get with a senior who's leaving by the end of the year. Secondly, you're so not her type. She seems too, emo?" 

Chloe rolled her eyes at Aubrey's all too familiar quick judgements of people from first glance. 

"Plus, your name is already around campus. Everyone knows you're the heartbreaker" 

"Hey, just because I've dated a couple guys doesn't mean-"

"I'm not saying that! You just, you break hearts Chlo" Aubrey shrugged. "You have this power of making people fall in love with you-"

"But I have no emotions, right? You're calling me heartless" 

Aubrey took a deep breath in, shaking her head as she let out a dragged exhale.

"You just haven't found the one yet, Chloe. And that's fine. But she seems to be a stand offish type. Unsure if she would be willing to take a risk with you" 

Chloe felt her stomach drop a bit, her heartstrings being pulled at. It was true. Over the last few years she had dated a few guys here and there. They'd fall in love and Chloe would break their heart. Sure she had empathy and she liked them in a way. But, she never felt the true love she always craved. Nobody had made her feel that way. Yet, at least. 

"Well," Chloe shook her head a bit to get the piece of hair out of her face before standing up taller. "I just have a feeling about her" 

"That's never good," Aubrey muttered. She decided to drop the topic though, not wanting to risk an argument between the two. So instead of dwindling on it, she found herself shoving a flyer to the next woman she saw. "Join the Bella's?!" 


	2. Sick Little Games

The water was cold, running down Beca's back. Seemed the college water had no heat this morning. She had the left dial turned all the way to the right, but no such luck. They should really have instructions on how to use this shower is all Beca could think to herself. 

She looked down, watching the water run over her skin that was covered in goosebumps. Beca shivered, trying to hurry this shower up and hoping it would warm up just a bit. 

"Shoot me down.." She muttered to herself, singing softly to try and take her to another mindset. 

Singing was something Beca used as an escape method. It could send her mind elsewhere. Either than in that deep and dark gutter where it usually ended up. Though she never thought she was talented. Mediocre at best. So it never occurred to her to actually go out and try to show it off. 

She continued singing, successfully taking her into another mindset. It drifted into her just closing her eyes, feeling the water soak her body. The conditioner she had applied just minutes before now being rinsed from her brown locks. The smell of vanilla bean filled her nostrils, which reminded her of home. 

Beca missed home like any other freshman in college. She missed her annoying little sister picking on her every move. She missed the way she'd hear her grandmothers soft piano playing each time the sun was rising. The sun rises felt empty now.

And maybe she missed it more than she would admit because of the terms she had left on. Constantly arguing with her father and step mother. Her sister had started sneaking out, ditching, all that last summer Beca was at home. Which caused Beca and her to get into arguments. Mainly because Beca took on the role of raising her when their mother had died. 

Their grandmother, she used to be able to raise them. But with age came disadvantages to her old self. And maybe that's why Beca couldn't handle living at home. The one woman she was closest to was slipping away each day. And her father didn't even seem to care. 

So Los Angeles, New York, or even a shitty college just a forty-five minutes from home was an escape. Enough so that she could get her own space. She could ignore everyone and just live in peace without anyone disturbing-

"You can sing!" 

The shower curtain got ripped open as the voice made the action seem more powerful. Beca jumped, quickly covering her body up with her arms she best she could. She jumped towards the wall with a powerful, 

"Dude! What the fuck?!" 

"I knew you could sing, now you have to audition" 

The redhead from that acapella stand, she was standing right there. A huge grin on her face. Those damn eyes sparkling once more, threatening to hypnotize Beca into anything. 

"Okay, seriously?!" Beca asked. She took an awkward pause, looking down at her own body. And maybe she did take a quick glance at Beca's body as she looked back up to meet her eyes. It was just a blur though. "I'm nude.." 

"Oh come on, we're both girls. Doesn't matter" Chloe shrugged. "How high does your belt go?" 

"What?" 

"Baritone?" 

"What language are you speaking?" 

"Just tell me, yes" Chloe demanded. 

"To what?!" 

"Auditioning to be a Bella!" 

Beca scoffed. 

"Fuck no," Beca said. "I'm not that type of girl" 

"Oh, really?" Chloe asked, folding her arms across her chest. Pushing her breasts up a bit which Beca was trying to not get distracted by. "What type of girl are you?" 

Chloe's voice changed. It's tone went from sweet and excited to, silk and daring. Beca felt a bit challenged by the woman standing in front of her. She swallowed down her nerves, standing up a bit straighter. The red tone in her cheeks though refused to go away. 

"Not your high heeled, singing for Prince's ass, girl" Beca's voice was stern. 

Chloe chuckled a bit, taking a few steps forward. 

"I think I could change that," She winked before reaching up to turn the right knob slightly to the right. "And to get the warm water, it's this knob" 

Chloe's arm was inches from Beca's shoulder. The woman's arms had dropped, leaving her bare naked body nearly grazing against Beca. Okay, maybe not that close. But it sure felt like it to Beca's nerves. 

No woman has ever had such an effect on Beca like this. Usually she was the confident one filled with a sort of swag to her emotions. Chloe though, she seemed to tear that ego apart. Shredding it into little tiny pieces and lighting it on fire. 

She knew college women, they'd be different then the girls she had ever been with. And she had been with a few back in her high school years. This was something she never expected though. She figured they'd be more mature, more sure of their sexuality. But never this daring.

And never in a million years would she expect to be in a shower this close to a woman. 

"Unless of course you like cold showers" Chloe said, meeting Beca's eyes. "Do you like cold showers, Beca?" 

Beca was silent for a second, confused to what this had turned into. It was at first her being told repeatedly to audition because she could sing. But now, she wasn't sure. She didn't think part of the audition was being asked how she preferred her shower temperature to be. 

"What is this?" Beca choked up the words. 

Chloe raised an eyebrow. 

"Just trying to get to know you a bit," She shrugged. "Is that alright?" 

"Maybe we can get to know each other, not naked" 

Chloe chuckled, backing off from Beca and towards the shower entrance. 

"Sorry, sometimes I just get lost in people I find to be so beautiful that I lose common sense" 

Beca's heart jumped out of her chest at those words. Her bones started to feel vibrations as goosebumps appeared all over her skin once again. 

'Stay strong, Mitchell' The voice in her head spoke. 

Against her voice though, she felt herself melting. Those eyes sparkled and the radiance Chloe gave off was like no other. She wanted to jump into this, see where it would land her. 

But then, 

"Chlo, you coming?" Some guy had appeared in the shower doorway, his smirk wider than any smirk Beca had ever seen. 

Chloe jolted, her face turning a deep red herself as she looked over to the guy. He was shirtless, boxers thankfully still on. His hair brown with one streak in front of his face. 

"Um," Chloe was actually speechless, looking back to Beca with no more sparkling eyes. Now dull and ones Beca didn't understand. "Yeah, I am. See you at audition-"

"Nah, why don't we invite her Chloe?" The man asked, smirk remained like it was taped on his face. 

"Invite me?" Beca feared the worst. 

"She's a freshman" Chloe muttered. 

"Bella's house, they're throwing a party tomorrow night" He said. "Usually freshman aren't really allowed, but.." He trailed off for a second before continuing. "We are bending the rules this year" 

Beca felt her confident, cocky, ego return to her. She rolled her eyes with a scoff. 

"I don't party, but thanks" She said. 

"Well invitation is on the table if you wanna'" He said. "Come on, Chlo" He husked a bit, pulling at her arm. 

"See you at auditions, right?" Chloe asked. 

Beca just gave her a cold stare, which sent a chill down Chloe's spine. She definitely understood the darker side Aubrey sensed off the woman just the day before. 

"Right.." Chloe nodded before closing the shower curtain, leaving the sounds of footsteps trickling away. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was pretty mediocre. Beca had only one lecture that day and it happened to sadly, English with Professor Mitchell. Also known as, her father. She had been dreading it the entire day. For one, it was a three hour lecture. Two, her father and her weren't on such great terms. She figured though she would sit all the way in the back, and just hide behind some tall guy. 

She pushed the door opened to the classroom that easily had about 50 seats in it. Each desk sat 2 each. All stacked up on one another it felt like to her. Her eyes scanned the room, seeing only a few other students present. Some were on their phone while others talked amongst their groups. She found a seat at the top row, right corner, available and calling her name. 

Like a little kid on Christmas, she nearly ran up the stairs to it before anyone else could claim it. Seats all the way in the back where you could hide were gold to her. 

She sat down, placing her bag on the table. Her eyes had caught her left boot shoelaces, both dangling down. How she didn't trip and fall on her face was beyond her. She muttered a few curse words before bending over to lace the shoe back up. 

Beca had heard commotion beside her, but figured it was just another student at the table beside her. Plus she was so focused on how she was fumbling pretty bad with the shoelace. 

"This seat taken?" 

Beca froze. She knew that voice. That sweet, symphony, voice. It made her tense up a bit. Especially at the memory of the early hours back in the shower. 

"Uh," Beca stalled. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry man" Worst fake deep voice ever. 

"Well I'll just keep their seat warm for them huh?" 

She heard Chloe drop her bag on the table before pulling the chair out to sit down. Beca internally now cursed herself out. She quickly was learning that the older woman seemed to be more stubborn than she, herself, was. 

With the last knot tightened, Beca sat back up. Slowly looking over to give Chloe an awkward smile. 

"Oh, it's you" Beca tried to act surprised. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. 

"Come on," She said. "We knew it was us" She pointed out. 

Beca just nodded in response before opening her bag, pulling the shitty' old Macbook Air out. 

"How's shower guy?" Beca asked, not bothering to look up to see Chloe's face. She just kept moving her stuff around to get situated. 

"What?" Chloe asked. "You jealous?" That daring, silk, tone returned. 

"No" Beca replied, maybe too quickly. "Just, wondering" She shrugged. "What? Can't wonder?" 

Chloe chuckled a bit, shrugging her shoulders. 

"You're your own person. You can do whatever you want, babe" She used the pet name that took Beca back a bit. But, she liked it. Not that she would admit to it. "Just wondering. Why? I can't wonder?" Words copies of Beca's. 

"You're your own person, Chloe" Beca looked up at her. "I don't give a shit what you do"

Chloe gave an amused and playful smirk at that. Beca wanted to wipe the cockiness right off of it. 

"Well, guess I'll be sitting next to you each time we have this class. And maybe I'll bring you to auditions with me. Of course because, you don't give a shit what I do. So if you say no, guess you do care a bit" 

Beca hated this game they were playing already. She never had played it before. Usually she got a girl in bed just by asking her to the bowling alley after school. But now, it felt different. The flirting felt more extreme. The words seemed to carry a heavier weight. 

She swallowed hard, not wanting to be a hypocrite. 

"Fine," Beca said. "But I am not going to that party with you" She said. 

"Eh," Chloe shrugged. She leaned out her arm to rest on the back of Beca's chair, sending another wink her way as she spoke her words. "I think you will"

Beca looked at the arm that was resting on the back of her chair. Her first instinct was to remove it somehow. She paused though. The familiarity of their closeness in the shower came back. And all the feelings she had before were flooding her veins. Entirely clouding her brain. 

And before Beca could get anything else out, the voice rang in her ears. 

"Afternoon everybody! Welcome to English Literature 101.." 

"That's a yes I guess, right?" Chloe whispered. 

"I gotta draw the line somewhere, can't be that easy for you" Beca whispered back, sitting up closer to the desk to open her word document. 

Chloe chuckled softly again. This time taking a bigger risk to rub Beca's back before continuing to open her own bag like she never touched her. And grinning slightly as she felt Beca's glare into the side of her head. 

Whatever game they were playing. Chloe was ready for it. And definetely ready to win.


	3. Warning Her

Beca was standing in the coffee shop line. Her earbuds shoved away in her ears, silencing out anything else around her. She hadn't really ever been in a coffee shop. It was always McDonald's or gas stations for coffee's a lot of the time. But, Jesse Swanson. Her ex step brother, had invited her to meet at this coffee shop. It was right on campus and barely far from her dorms. 

Jesse is the kid of her father's second wife, now ex. He is currently married to his third. As much as Beca tolerated the kid. He was still nice enough to be sticking around, helping Beca out whenever she needed. Whether that was giving her a ride at 2 am when she snuck out. Or, offering to meet up for coffee. And not that Beca would admit, but she was grateful for him. 

Two taps on her right shoulder snapped her out of reading the menu chalkboard. She quickly looked over, seeing nobody was there. But her left earbud got pulled out with a quick, 

"Made you look" Jesse chuckled. 

Beca groaned, turning to look over at him while pulling her other earbud out. 

"You're such an idiot" She shook her head. "It's too early for that shit, dude" She added while unplugging the earbuds from her phone, wrapping the cord around her fingers. 

He chuckled again before speaking once more. 

"It could be at night and you would say it's too early for that shit" 

"No, I would say it's too late. You know for the guy two years into college already, you're pretty dumb" She pointed to him before she shoved her earbuds into her jean pocket. 

"Alright, alright" He laughed. "You got me there" He added. "So, anyway, you liking Barden so far?" 

"I've had like one real day of classes" Beca said. "But, guess it's going fine"

"Make any friends besides me?" 

"We're friends?" Beca teased. 

"Oh, ha, ha" He rolled his eyes. "Very funny" He added. "Come on, I'm being serious" 

Beca took in a deep breath, shrugging her shoulders. They both moved up in the line that had a little over ten people in it. She still took the occasional glances up to the menu. It was a chalkboard one. Had doodles for their items all over it. Made Beca cringe a bit at it. 

"Well, had a girl barge in on me in the shower and demanded I auditioned to be a Bella or whatever" She said. 

"Wait, what?" Jesse did a slight double take. Shocked at the random words Beca just spoke to him. 

"Yeah," Beca laughed, but it was an empty one in a way. 

"Are you going to?" He asked. 

"Fuck no," Beca said. "I'm not wearing heels and dancing around, singing, with a bunch of girls. Secondly, the girl was.." She got quiet, unsure of how to explain who Chloe was. "I don't know. I just don't want to be around her" 

"Who was she?" He asked. "Maybe I know her?" He questioned. 

"Chloe?" She asked. "Don't know the-"

"Chloe Beale barged in on your shower?!" He yelled out, causing people to glance over at them. 

Beca smacked his shoulder a few times, shushing him. 

"Dude! Shut up" 

"Sorry, sorry!" He whispered. "Just, holy shit! Do you even realize who she is?"

"Bella's leader or some shit" Beca shrugged. 

"That's Aubrey, Chloe's the co-captain" 

"And that's a big deal because.." 

"That's not it. Chloe is the heartbreaker of this college"

"What?"

"She dates someone, makes them fall in love with her, than just breaks their heart. She isn't capable of love!" 

"I never said we were going to fucking date. She just barged in on my shower and demanded me to sing" Beca shrugged. "Plus, she isn't my type" 

"Just, keep your distance from her" He said. "Do not want to see you end up getting hurt. I've seen the damage Chloe has done. When she makes you love her, she's going to make you love her. Hard" 

Beca snickered. 

"I would never love, Chloe. Plus I'm only here for the semester" She shrugged. 

They moved up in line again. This time actually getting closer to the counter to order their drinks. 

"Speaking of only being here one semester though," Jesse started. "I know I just told you to stay away from Chloe, but The Bella's house is throwing a party tonight to start the new school year off. You should come" 

Beca chuckled a bit. 

"Chloe wants me to go with her" She admitted. 

"And you said.." He waited for her to complete the sentence. 

"No, obviously" She shrugged. "If I go, I go. If I don't, I don't" 

"You should," He said. "It'll be fun. You can kick Bumper's ass at beer pong for me to shut him up"

Beca chuckled a bit. 

"That's the only reason you wanted me to attend college" 

"Not my fault you're good at it" He shrugged. "So, what about Stacie?" 

"What about her?" Beca asked. 

Stacie Conrad had been Beca's on and off again hook up back in high school. She had mentioned Barden in her college list. When summer hit the two had went their separate ways. Stacie went to travel for the summer. Beca was supposed to go with her. But, family issues popped up and Beca stayed home. She hadn't really heard from Stacie since. 

"Is she here?" 

Beca shrugged. 

"Don't know" She avoided eye contact at all costs. 

It was still a touchy subject. Beca did develop some feelings to the woman. Though they had gone away over the summer. It still felt awkward to her to talk about her. Mainly because Stacie never shared the same feelings. 

Not that Beca was mad at her for it. Stacie had a crush on someone else who didn't have the same feelings for her. So they would just hook up, trying to escape how they felt about everything. 

"Guess we will find out at that party. They're allowing all freshman this year, so I heard" He said. "Whole campus is going to be there" 

"Yeah, you're really making me want to go" Beca rolled her eyes. 

"You're going, man. You can just hang with us. It'll be fun!" 

"Yeah, totally" Beca just muttered, moving up in the line. Finally her turn to order coffee. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Beca blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust back to normal after applying the dark shaded eyeliner. She looked in the mirror to check over her outfit once more. Black skinny jeans clung to her legs. The long sleeve had a vintage photo of the singer, Patti Smith, on it. Bleach spots surrounded it. And her boots gave her maybe an inch to her short height. 

She was never the party type. And how she was being talked into this, she couldn't comprehend. Part of her didn't even want to go. Mainly because that Chloe Beale woman was going to be there.

Chloe had been on Beca's mind since yesterday. Since she barged in on her shower, sat next to her in class, and now might be at that party tonight. She had been on her mind so much Beca actually thought for a split second that she may audition. But reality came back to her and reminded her how ridiculous she would be. 

Not to mention, Chloe was annoying. That sly smirk she gave Beca anytime she said something weird, maybe even flirtatious. Or how her eyes sparkled daring to hypnotize Beca into anything. Along with how she rubbed Beca's back in class yesterday. Which, she did earn a glare from Beca for. Little did she know that glare was more aimed at Beca herself for letting that happen. 

Nobody was ever allowed to be that affectionate with Beca. Especially in public. She even hated more how she felt about it. It sent a spiral of warm chills throughout her body. And when Chloe called her babe? Beca could not be falling for her. She just couldn't. 

It already had been told to her how much of a player Chloe was. She made people fall in love with her, just to break their heart in the end. Beca did not want to be that person. Hell, she wasn't that person. She was the heartbreaker. Not the one who got her heart broken. 

Knocks on her door snapped her out of the trance. She silently thanked whoever knocked for getting her to stop thinking about Chloe for two seconds. 

"Jesse I told-"

She cut herself off as she opened the door. Who she faced was someone she didn't expect. As she lived and breathe, Stacie Conrad herself. 

"Long time no see.." Stacie smiled.


	4. Interruption

Jesse: So you're going? 

Beca: Regretfully, yes. 

Jesse: Not because of Chloe...right? 

Beca: Dude, no. I told you, she isn't my type. 

Jesse: Good. I dont want to see you end up getting hurt.. 

Beca decided the last text didn't need a response. She didn't want to discuss feelings or past heart breaks tonight. Mainly she was going to this party to get shit faced, and most likely make a decision she'd regret in the morning. She didn't mind it though. Well, at the moment she didn't. Tomorrow probably would be a different story. 

She was known to wake up the next morning after a late night with a regret. Whether that was a hangover or she accidentally slept with a girl that she had no feeling for. That or, anything in between. It was a bad habit she never cared to break. She never partied much after all. 

So as she stood in the mirror, evaluating her outfit, she wondered what the night would bring. She knew she could back out at any given moment. Hell, she could get there and decide to leave. Part of her though, it was looking forward to this. 

Chloe was unlike any woman she had evef met. Maybe it was because Chloe was different. She was new and exciting. Like when you go to a new pizza shop over the one you've always ordered from. The other part of her still had unresolved feelings for her high school sweetheart, Stacie. 

Stacie was everything Beca ever could dream of. They loved the same music, watched the same shows, both despised movies, and not to mention..Stacie was hot. Super hot. Way out of Beca's league kinda' hot. Yet she hadn't heard from her in awhile. She wasn't even sure where she was. 

Beca told herself, along with Jesse, she had to move on. And maybe Chloe was the ticket to that. Even if that meant in the end she may have her heart broken once more. She'd do anything to move on from the woman she still felt so confused over. 

Her phone had buzzed again, she glanced down at it to find the unknown number messaging her. 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: I'll see you tonight right? ;) 

Beca: Who is this? 

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Chloe, duh. Who else could it be? 

Beca: I never gave you my number?? 

Chloe: I have my ways 

Chloe: So is that a yes? Because I can save a special spot just for you ;) 

Beca: Seriohsly with the wink face? 

Chloe: Well? ;) ;) 

Beca: Now you're just using it to annoy me 

Chloe: Maybe I'll stop if you come over to the party tonight? 

Chloe: You can just see me wink in person then ;) 

Beca: Maybe

Chloe: Maaaybeeee, yes? 

Chloe: Because I may have heard through the grapevine you were thinking of showing up with some trebles? 

Beca: How do you know all this shit about me, Beale? 

Chloe: Again, I have my ways ;) 

Chloe: Come on, tell me. I'll keep your spot right next to me warm. 

'Fucks sake' Beca thought to herself. 

Beca: Yeah, I'm going to be playing beer pong most likely though. Leaving in about a minute or so

Chloe: Oooh, challenged accepted. I'll keep an eye out for you. 

Beca didn't reply, letting her phone drop back onto her table. She turned back around to make sure she looked okay. Another habit of her own that she never seemed to break. Double, sometimes triple checking her outfits to make sure she looked okay. This time tonight she wore her normal black skinny jeans, black heeled boots that gave her an inch to her height, and the worn out leather jacket covering the slightly see through white shirt. 

Three knocks on her door snapped her out of the staring trance she was in. Unusual for Jesse to not do his theme knock. You know that stupid beat people did to sound cool. Maybe he just wanted to get going. 

She walked over to the door, pulling it open ready to see Jesse's annoying excitement on the other side. Instead she got,

"So, it is you" The woman was leaning against her doorway, a slight grin on her face. 

Beca's face fell. Her heart was pounding in her face it felt like. She clenched on the door handle with all the muscles she had. 

"Stacie," Beca forced herself to choke out. "What are you.." She fell loss to words. 

"Jesse told me you were around. I stopped by the Barden party and ran into him" 

"I'm about to go there," Beca said. "Why didn't you just wait?" 

Stacie shrugged. 

"Wanted to see you alone" Stacie said. "Without the crowds or loud music. Just us" 

"Like old times.." Beca whispered to herself more than anything. 

Stacie just nodded. 

Both fell into a silence, just staring at each other. It had been awhile. Beca felt some familiar feelings, but they seemed faded. Maybe even a bit worn out. Yet, she couldn't resist. 

"Yeah, come in" Beca cut off their silence before backing up to let her in. 

Stacie smiled a bit, pushing off the doorway to walk into the small dorm room. She looked around, seeing the many items Beca brought with her from high school. Including that same Macbook laptop to that black comforter covered in a rose print she always had. 

"So you attending Barden?" Beca asked as she shut the door. 

Stacie nodded. 

"Yeah, took awhile to land on a decision. But your father always talked to highly of this place" She said with a slight laugh. "Plus uh, familiar face is here so, couldn't resist" 

Beca crossed her arms against her chest, blushing slightly. 

"My dad works here, no wonder he would talk highly of it" She said, completely ignoring the last part about her reason to come here. "You're still studying for-"

"Cosmetology" Stacie cut off, saying it at the same time Beca did. "And you with private investigation right?"

Beca shook her head. 

"No, dad wanted that. If he wants me here, I'm studying music. Fuck what he wants" Beca said. 

Stacie smirked a bit, crossing her own arms to match Beca's pose. 

"Good," She said. "Glad to see you finally standing up to him" 

Beca just nodded, unsure of what to say. 

"So uh," Beca pondered. "What made you stop by the Bella's house?" 

Stacie's face flushed a deep red and her eyes went wide like she had been caught in headlights. Beca knew that look. She had seen it so many times before. There was, 

"A girl?" Beca asked. "Right?" 

Stacie nodded. 

"Listen if you want me to leave, I-" 

"No, no" Beca said. "It's fine, I just know you" 

"I know" Stacie sighed, looking away. "You know I always wanted to just-"

"I know" Beca cut her off. She couldn't bear to hear the words. "Maybe just, we can skip the party?" 

Stacie looked back at her. 

"Like, our kind of skip?" 

"Unless you and this chick are official" Beca said. "Then you know I won't even bother you" 

Stacie snickered. 

"You've never been a bother, babe" Stacie said. 

That pet name. The weight of it was so heavy from all the memories and moments it held. Yet, the feeling it used to give her seemed to fade. It still made her stomach do a flip. But, otherwise, it felt lighter. Like it didn't matter as much. She ignored that though. 

"Come here.." Stacie whispered. 

Even if Beca was low key in a way mad at Stacie, she didn't care. This was going to be that secret regret she would have in the morning. Not to mention this was something and someone she felt comfortable with. Someone who knew exactly what she liked and what was okay. Beca knew what to expect.

As she walked over, she ignored the buzzing of her phone. 

Jesse: Yo dude, where you at?? Bumper is getting annoying with this 

Chloe: You hiding from me? 

*2 hours later* 

Chloe: You're not showing, are you?


End file.
